Fire-breathing Bitch Queen (Rowaelin)
by RowaelinHerondale
Summary: Cover Art: Charlie Bowater/ MAJOR PLOT HOLES A Throne of Glass Rowaelin (a.k.a Aelin Rowan) fanfic. It begins in Queen of Shadows when Rowan reunites with Aelin. Hope you like it!
1. Return of the Hawk

Aelin was lounging in her chair by the fireplace, staring at the flames. While Aedion lectured her on her less than queenly actions, Chaol was helpfully interjecting with nods and scoffs. She wasn't paying any attention, it had been three weeks since Rowan and her had separated. Aelin sighed, she missed him so much.. too much.

Aedion upon hearing her sigh questioned, "Aelin what's wrong?"

She looked up at both of them, she hadn't told either of them about Rowan. It just seemed to personal. She shrugged and run her fingers through her hair. She felt off balance without him, yup, she cursed to herself, she definitely missed him too much. Aedion resumed his lecturing, and Aelin mindlessly nodded and stared out the open window.

"Look, I'm serious, Aelin. Aelin? Are you ev-"

The curtains violently thrashed as white tailed hawk swooped in through the window, Chaol yelped and tipped over in his chair. While Aedion jumped to his feet, he glanced at her. She was just staring at the hawk with her eyebrow raised and an amused expression on her face. There was a bright flash and Aedion spun on his heels to face the hawk- but there was no hawk, there a tall fae warrior stood. He was thin, but every part of his body was pure, hard muscle, Aedion couldn't make out any of the mans features because of the cloak that covered him. All he knew was that there was a fae warrior standing far to close to his queen.

It was Rowan, she would recognize him anywhere, even if he was shrouded in a loose black cloak. She would recognize the way he stood, the way he moved, his shape. Aelin was gaping, her legs frozen, she couldn't even react as Aedion lunged at Rowan.

Aedion launched himself at the male, before he could take another breath the male had pushed him to the ground, he was pinned underneath his knee. His own sword was now pressed against his throat, the worst thing is that he got the feeling that the fae was holding back.

Rowan was so immersed by Aelin, that he had almost gotten tackled by the demifae. As he pinned him down he could see that the man's eyes were turquoise, and rimmed with gold, they were his queen's eyes- He groaned, as a small yet powerful body rammed into his own, pushing him of the man.

Choal stood there with his sword drawn not sure what to do, the man was on top of Aedion, but Choal had to protect Aelin. Right then she tackled the man, pushing him off of Aedion, Choal took a step towards her put froze when he saw that Aelin was hugging the stranger. The.. fae's hood had slid off revealing his sepia skin that contrasted his pure white hair, he was grinning and hugging Aelin- _his Aelin._

She was crying, she was crying and laughing, and she couldn't help it. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He just pulled her closer to him, burying his head in her neck and breathing her in, gods he had missed her, missed _his Aelin_. She smelled like lavender, he had missed her sent. The weeks apart had been a brutal reminder of life before her, he never wanted to have to be apart from her again. She sat up, her long lean legs still straddling him, she was more beautiful than he remembered... even when she was glaring at him.

He propped himself up on his elbows, smirking up at her, while she shot daggers at him.

"Did your entrance have to be so dramatic?"

 _Yes._

She rolled her eyes and studied his face, he looked more handsome, than she had remembered. Or maybe that was just because she missed him so much. She was about to say so, but then she remembered the existence of Chaol and Aedion.

Choal stood there gaping, how dare this stranger hold her like that, and look at her like that. He knew that Aelin wasn't his anymore but maybe he could show her how much he loved her and she would take him back.

Aedion coughed, and Aelin glanced up at him as if realizing he even existed. She sighed, still grinning and rolled off of the male. She stood up tucking a rogue strand of golden hair behind her ear, and pulled the fae up. The male's grin melted into a scowl as he examined Aedion and Choal. Damn he was tall, taller than Aedion- if only by an inch- but still he was tall and Aedion had to be honest threatening.

Rowan pulled Aelin closer to him as he took in his surroundings, the apartment was small, only big enough for two people. The two men watched closely, Rowan made direct eye contact with the blonde man, and smirked. Pulling Aelin against is side.

Aedion was absolutely fuming. He scowled still keeping eye contact with the fae, this was a full on dominance battle.

Aelin scoffed. " territorial fae bullshit.", she said under her breath.

Rowan still staring at Aedion replied smirking, " I'm not doing anything."

Aelin turned to glare at him and crossed her arms, he still didn't look away. She sighed, "Well I might as well, introduce you, Aedion this is _Prince Rowan Whitethorn._ " she said mockingly. "And Rowan, this is Aedion, my dear cousin." They nodded. She sighed, this was never going to work. She turned to face Choal, who had an expression of shock and hurt plastered on his face. "Rowan, this is _Captain_ Chaol." Choal scowled at the use of captain, those days were long gone.

A growl rumbled through Rowan's chest, so this was the man who had broken his queen. He would return the favor someday.

"There's only two rooms here, so we'll have to get _Prince Whitethorn_ a hotel room" Aedion said from behind them.

Rowan sighed, the cousin was right, he couldn't stay here. It wasn't like at the fort where no one would question Aelin and him sharing a bed. But still he did not like the thought of being separated from his queen again.

Aelin, casually, said ,"No, no. It's fine Rowan will be staying in my room-"

The room exploded with shouts.


	2. Shouts and Whispers

The room exploded with shouts, and Aelin instantly regretted not think her words through. Aedion was by far the loudest, "What do you mean he can stay in your room? Stay in _your bed_?!"

Aelin's expression turned icy, dangerously level she questioned, "and so what, if he stays in _my bed?_ " The whole room went silent, they all knew her well enough to shut up. Aedion swallowed, but he stood by his statement, a low life fae, that she barely knew, was not good enough to share a bed with _his Queen_ , even if he was a prince. He glanced at the prince, he had removed his hands from her, but still stood an inch away. His stance was tense, as if ready to pounce on anyone who threatened the Queen. His expression was blank, controlled, and stern. Aedion's gaze returned to her's, resignation shown in his eyes, "Aelin, you are a queen. You can't just sleep with whatever boy you find pretty!"

"And why is that?" This time it was Chaol who chimed in, "It isn't proper" He insisted, stepping forward. How dare he? "You never seemed to mind that before, _Chaol_ " Aedion almost choked. "Am I not your Queen?" The men nodded, even Rowan. "Then listen to me when I say this, what I do with _my_ body, in _my own_ time, is none of your goddamn business."

She turned, her fingers fluttering like moths, just itching to get her hands on a knife. In the old days, when she was this angry, she would go and pick a fight with someone, or something, just to get the anger out. But if they were right about one thing, it was that she was now a queen, and couldn't just abandon others. Rowan turned and put his hand between her shoulder blades, oh Rowan, constant, strong, Rowan. She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing out all the thoughts of her past life. She opened them and with her anger controlled, swaggered into her bedroom. Rowan followed her, his hands clenched, all he wanted to do was to reach out for her, but no matter what the other men thought, that was not how their relationship was. He gently closed the door behind him, catching a glimpse of Chaol sitting in a chair his hands holding his head, and Aedion pacing ferociously.

He turned to face Aelin, her hands were braced against the bed frame, her head hung in defeat, and strands of her silver hair loose, and untamed like fire. He approached her cautiously, his feet padding on the soft carpet. What had happened to her while he was away, what had happened to her before he knew she existed, were there still horrors in her past that even he did not know? She seemed so far away, all he wanted to do was to pull her back and hold her, that was all he had wanted to do ever sense they had separated. She turned and flopped on to the bed, her expression defeated and numb. As if remembering he was there she glanced at him, her eyes roaming his body and then resting on his eyes. He had missed those eyes.

"I could sleep on the couch", he said cautiously, he didn't want her to do something that she would regret.

"Not you too" she groaned. Rowan rolled his eyes, _fine._ She closed her eyes, then with a new sense of power, she got up and stormed into the closet, muttering, "Not proper? Not proper my ass. I'll show you not proper."

In her closet, she carefully selected the skimpiest and shortest nightgown she had, and it was a large collection to choose from. She could imagine the shock and pure horror on Choal's, and her cousin's face when they saw her emerge from the bedroom, like this, in the morning. She entertained her self with these thought as she slid into the silk and pranced out of the closet. Rowan shot up from his position in the bed, ahhh , she hadn't thought of how he would take it. Oh well. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF WYRD IS THAT?" She slid under the cool covers, relishing the silky feeling on her skin, "By heavens, what in the world are you talking about?" He scowled, and lied back down, defeated. She rested her head on the pillow and drifted to sleep.

Rowan didn't know when, but he awoke to a warm body snuggling against him. He sighed happily, as he looked down at her calm face. His arms were draped around her small frame, he hadn't remembered doing it, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. He smiled happily, and then he remembered what she was wearing underneath the crisp covers. He felt the heat creeping to his cheeks. Calming himself he look down at her again, he couldn't help notice the overwhelming surge of content that swelled in his chest, every time he looked at her. She was so stunning, he pulled her closer, smelling her hair and whispered, "I missed you so much, I will never let you slip away again"

 **So guys... what cha think? I never expected to get so much support, so thank you all! If you have any suggestions, please, please leave them below! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, and frankly, I have no excuse, I'm just a master procrastinator.**

 **-Moi**


	3. Spite and Skin

Aelin opened her eyes, the room was filled with sunlight. She looked down at the white sheets, to where Rowan's finger lightly brushed the bare skin on her arm. She looked up to his face, his features were relaxed, his hair wild, and his mouth hang open…. Was he drooling? Goddamn it.

Rowan woke to the sight of Aelin's beautiful face twisted into a scowl. "You drool in your sleep." She said dully, clearly pissed off. He raised his eyebrows, _Good morning._

 _I wouldn't say 'good'_

She sighed and climbed out of bed, and almost squealed in delighted when she remembered what she was wearing and what she had planned to do. She took a quick look in the mirror, she was stunning, as always, and her was ruffled from a good night's sleep. That would add to the look, so she decided not to tame it.

Aedion groggily thumped down into a chair in the small kitchen, the was still fuming from the events last night, and the wasn't sure he could see the Prince's face without punching it. All thoughts vanished, when he saw Aelin gleefully strut in front of him in a short, lacy, nightgown. It hugged every curve and crevice of her body, and exposed her long, lean, legs. She was absolutely gorgeous, and the couldn't help feel something blossom in him. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, he shouldn't look at her that way, that he shouldn't stare. But ever since he had seen her face, when she had saved him, he had felt something grow in his heart. And yesterday had been a painful reminder that he would have to watch her fall in love with, and marry a man that wasn't him. he knew it was wrong, he should be like a brother to her, but he couldn't help the jealousy that flowed through his veins, and clouded his vision, a growl, much louder than the intended, rippled through his throat. "What. Are. You. Wearing?"

"Oh Aedion. I'm sure you've seen plenty of these before.", she said, with her back turned to him, reaching for a mug.

She heard heavy footsteps, and the crash of proclin on wood. She swung to face the noise, there stood a very, red and entranced Chaol. His mouth hung open, he was as red as… at the risk of sounding cliche, a tomato. It was quite amusing, she was glad that her charm was not lost.

Chaol had barely heard the mug shatter over the blood rushing through his veins. He swallowed, not sure what to do, he hadn't seen this much of her in a long while. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and tore his gaze from Aelin's figure, to see the fae with a robe in his hand. The sight reminded him, though he had not seen this much of Aelin in a long time, the fae had. Chaol bit his lip, he would do everything in his power to change that.

Rowan glanced down at the broken glass on the floor, their reactions half amused him and half infuriated him. Though the wanted to see where this would go, the didn't like how _either_ of the men were looking at Aelin. Though, he couldn't blame them, even now as the stared at her, the felt blush creeping to his cheeks. The somberly walked over to her, blocking the men's view, and handed her the robe.

 _Who's dramatic now?_

She feigned offence, but still slid into the robe.

With the sight of her blocked by the fae, Aedion's head cleared. He quickly stood up and exited the room, pulling Chaol with him. Clearly, from Chaol's rection, there were three men in the race to Aelin's heart, _at least_.

It was midday, and Choal was still flustered about what had happened that morning. What did _Rowan_ have that he didn't? Rowan had as much personality as a brick. The best way for him to get Aelin to take him back was to separate the two, and slip into Rowan's place. But how?


	4. Sanity? Who needs that?

Aelin braced her arms on the desk, after a week of putting up with the three men, she was going to snap. The relationship between Chaol, Aedion, and Rowan had not improved in the slightest. Both Chaol and Aedion had found a common enemy, Rowan. She and Rowan had found it hilarious, that was for the first thirty minutes. Their constant attempts to separate them had her an inch away from breaking their necks. She scowled and bit her lip.

Behind her where the three men stood, Rowan watching her closely with weary eyes, Aedion standing straight, Choal interjected "I just think it would be better if I went with you, instead of Row-"

"Enough!" she shouted, slamming her palms on the hard wood. If she could access her power the room would aflame. Rowan started towards her. She slumped into the desk chair, swinging her legs onto the the table. Rowan stood in front of her, not close enough to invade her space, but close enough to reach for her. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Letting her head fall back, she was dimly aware that her foot was twitching, trying to dispel some of the fiery anger.

"I am tired of your pathetic bullshit" she said slowly. Aedion and Choal stood there, wondering if they had gone too far. She lifted her head and grinned, then she chuckled, exhaling. And as she abandoned her last thread of sanity she threw her head back and laughed. Leaning back in her chair. There was no humor in that laugh, and even Rowan was shocked. Then it abruptly stopped, she opened her eyes, glazed and looking at something none of them could see. In a rhythmic movement she stood and stalked gleefully into her bedroom.

"I need to go for a... walk" she said smirking, and then disappeared into the bedroom. The men stood there, eyes wide. Not sure what had happened.

Moments later she emerged, the numb gleeful grin still on her lips. She was clad in tight leather, not leaving much to the imagination. She had series of daggers and throwing knifes strapped to her hips, arms, and legs.

Rowan's eyes traveled up and down her body, slowly they reduced to their normal size. "I don't think we have the same definition of t'walk'." he said his voice cool and collected.

"Yes, I doubt we do" her grin only grew as she swaggered to the door swinging it open, she looked back, her eyes still glazed. "Don't wait up." And slammed the door behind her.

Just a little teaser I guess, felt like doing some bedtime writing.


	5. Sanity? Who needs that? (Part 2)

Aelin strutted out the apartment, her smirk was gone. She felt nothing, as she watched her crystallized breath float away. She just hoped none of them were stupid enough to follow her.

Who was she kidding? They were stupid enough to follow her. Aelin sighed, why did they have to exist? No, she thought. She was glad they existed, all of them. Just why couldn't she work alone, like she did in the old days. That was why she stormed out, to get one last nostalgic taste of freedom. She rolled her neck and started into the slums.

Rowan waited a minute before following Aelin out the door. He wasn't sure what had happened, he knew she was stressed, and that Chaol and Aedion hadn't helped. But there was more. There always was. Rowan wasn't going to stop Aelin, just protect her in case. He trusted her enough to not to anything that stupid.

He stopped as heard the thud of feet behind him, they were following him. No, her. She swiveled to see Aedion and Chaol.

"What are you doing?"he demanded, she was running from them. Well, probably him as well, but mostly them.

"We're going to watch her" Aedion said taking a step towards Rowan.

Rowan narrowed his eyes, no wonder she went insane.

The sound of a door opening and a smooth seductive voice drifted from the alley, "Celaena Sardothien, never thought I would see you again. Or if word in the street is correct, that's not your name is it?"

"Yes well, today is your lucky day." Aelin replied in the same tone.

Rowan growled quietly, what was she doing?

"Agreed, please, come in, love."

Rowan snarled and started down the alley, he reached the alley's opening just in time to catch a glimpse gold hair through the closing door.

He turned to Chaol and Aedion, who were lingering behind.

"I'll go in to watch her. You stay here." He said, eager to go.

"Why should you go in?" Aedion demanded. Rowan snarled, "Because I can protect her best and because I'm her carranam!"

Aedion almost chocked "You're her what!?"

"Yeah, you're her what?" Chaol said, confused.

Rowan rolled his eyes, and turned towards the door. He hadn't meant to let that slip. He would talk to Aelin about it later. He strode to the door. It was a bar, well... more of a burlesque house. Wouldn't be his first time, he gently opened the door and slid in.

No one noticed.

He spotted Aelin immediately, so had some other men and women. Resisting the urge to rip their heads out he pulled down his hood and stayed in the shadows, a behavior that seemed very common in this bar.

Aelin was sitting at the bar, a man was leaning very close to her, whispering in her ear. Rowan snarled. The man's hand snaked up her thigh, and Rowan growled. If he made one more move on her Rowan would rip his head off.

Then the man slipped a folded piece parchment from his sleeve, and slid it into the band around her waist, his hand lingering. The man pulled away, briefly brushing his lips against her cheek. Rowan thought about making good on his promise.

Aelin stood and turned towards Rowan. Her eyes gazed right over him, to the door. She stalked to the door, her hips swaying. For a moment Rowan was entranced, then he glanced towards the man. Who was looking at the same hips. The man's eyes drifted up and met Rowan's. He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Aelin slid out the door of the bar, it was a hot spot for this kinda thing. She was aware of many eyes watching her, only half of them because of her suit. Word would spread quickly that she was here. Even now she could feel someone watching here. What could you do? She waltzed down the alley, and began to unfold the parchment.

Rowan walked out the door, still fighting down the urge to punch the man in the face. He grabbed Chaol and Aedion by the collar and pulled them out of the shadows.

"What happened?" Chaol said, as the both yanked away from him. Aedion was still scowling.

"She didn't see you, did she?" Rowan growled.

"No. She didn't see us." Rowan nodded. And started after Aelin.


	6. Got Your Back

Graphic Violence, Viewer Discretion Advised.

She crouched in the shadows, keenly watching the man stumble out the club. She could kill him now. One flick of a wrist was all it would take to end his life. But it would be too quick, too clean, too _painless._ This man deserved to suffer.

The man turned and coughed, and Aelin emerged from the shadows, she was going to have fun with this. She waltzed pass him, swaying her hips. Not even sparing him a glance.

"Hey don't leave so soon ,sugar." He slurred, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him.

Aelin hid her smirk, and gasped. Feigning surprise. He leaned in, his breath caressing her ear, she didn't bother hiding her shiver. His breath stank of ale. She was pinned against him, this would trap most. But she was not most. His free hand was pressed against Aelin's stomach and was dangerously inching upward.

She pulled her arm forward and twisted, a pop echoed through the slums as her shoulder dislocated. Aelin could've sworn she heard someone gasp. She had dislocated her bones so many times during her training that she only felt a slight prick of pain. The man released his grip immediately, clearly shocked.

Aelin spun to face him. He stood there, his mouth hung open, and his eyes wide. She flashed him an innocent smile, and stepped towards him. Aelin rolled her shoulder and another pop sounded as it relocated. He snapped out of his shock and stumbled back.

"Don't leave so soon, _Sugar_ " she sneered and stalked towards him, beckoning him with her finger.

He shook his head, and turned to run. Aelin grinned again and grabbed his wrist, she laced her leg in front of him and he fell face first to the floor. She snickered and knelt beside him, leaning near his ear.

"So flustered _sweetheart_?" She whispered.

Aelin grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him up, standing as she did. She dragged him over to the curb, snarling. She bent down and grabbed a fist full of his hair, jerking his head up, and pulling him forward more. Slamming his open mouth on the curb, then she stood.

"As this agonizing pain courses through you, remind yourself that if you had never touched those women, you would not have met this _end_." She said coldly. The man lying on the floor whimpered.

Aelin snarled and raised her foot, smashing it down on the back of his head. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the alley filled with his scream as hi jaw shattered. She chuckled without humor.

"Oh it's just the beginning, _sunshine_."

Aelin snatched the man's hair and yanked him to his knees, his face was mangled and broken. He was whimpering and crying. She slid the knife from her sleeve out and stabbed it into his nape. He screamed, the sound mostly the gurgling of blood. Aelin dug into the wound and grabbed his spine. She yanked backward, hard, his flesh ripping apart as his spine was torn from him. He couldn't even scream as his body crumbled like a sack of potatoes. She had done this a million times. It was an honor she reserved for those special monsters of men, it sent a rush of adrenaline through her and she sighed, still holding his spine.

She dangled the spine in front of her, "Looks like someone has no backbone", she proclaimed, a whisper of a smile passing on her features.

Aelin examined her nails, she had gotten blood under them, goddamn it.

Something clattered behind her as it hit the cobblestone, she swiveled, still holding the monster's spine. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Rowan standing there, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open, his dagger on the ground. Rowan never look surprised, never. She swallowed, he finally saw her as what she was, a monster.

They both looked away as, Chaol and Aedion stepped forward. Her heart sunk further.

"Is that human?" Chaol asked, pointing at the the spine shocked. He hadn't seen all of it. Maybe Aedion hadn't either.

"He was more monster than man." She replied coldly. And glanced at Rowan, his face was emotionless, probably like hers.

Rowan hated that he couldn't read her face. She stood there calm and collected, her arms crossed, still holding the man's spine. While he was crumbling inside. He didn't know what to think, Rowan just wanted to help her and hold her.

He had been staring at her she snarled and pushed past them, their hands brushed and Rowan grabbed it, pulling her close. She drew in a sharp breath, and snarled, they were inches apart.

"Aelin?" Rowan begged.

Their breaths were mingling.

"Aelin please."

She growled and pulled away.

Rowan snarled and bit his lip. He sighed and followed her down the alley. That was what he was, the loyal guard, trailing his queen. Never to be her equal. When had he become so self pitying? He growled and continued down the alley, not daring to look at Aedion and Chaol after his rejection.


	7. The Kill

Aelin grinned as she wiped her blade clean with her sleeve. She sighed, and bent to return the dagger to its strap on her calf. As she stooped down she caught a glimpse of Chaol, standing to her right, ankle deep in the sewer water. In the dim light she could still see that he was staring at her from the corner of his eye. She would of- should of brought Rowan instead on the Valg hunt, but she couldn't meet his eyes after what she had done last night.

Aelin was positive-although his eyes were as cold as his ice-that he was disgusted. Yes, the man had been a rapist and monster. But it takes a monster to kill a monster, especially so cruelly. The worst thing was a revolting part of her enjoyed it, like she always had. Maybe she was as much as a sadist as Maeve, maybe Rowan had realized he had just signed himself to another sadistic queen. He hadn't even gone to bed after he escorted her to her bedroom. Rowan had just flown out into the night. And she had lain on the bed completely numb, her finger still twitching from the remaining adrenaline. Aelin rose from her crouch and splashed through the water, maneuvering around decapitated bodies to the exit.

As she emerged from the sewers she saw that the sun was gone, and replaced by the moon. Aelin watched her visible breath float out of reach while she heard the scraping of Chaol rising from the hole. They had not spoken a sentence to each other, despite being together all day. Though she had noticed his stares, his careful observation of her actions, and his sharp breaths when she severed another head.

She stalked into the alley that would lead them home, aware of Chaol silently following her. She heard the crunch of gravel as he crept closer to her. Aelin dismissed the action and walked on, as if nothing had changed, her arms swinging by her sides. Her index finger brushed a callused hand and before she could register it her back was against the alley wall, and his body was pressed against her, his familiar lips on hers, her mouth filled with a distinct taste that was Chaol.

Aelin took in a sharp breath, his hands were hovering around her waist, with his tongue he asked for entrance, and for some reason Aelin decided to give it to him. Chaol felt his heart flutter as their tongues began to dance. He lightly caressed her waist, sending sparks through her, and pushed her further against the wall. She found herself kissing him back, it was a welcome distraction from what had been plaguing her mind, from Rowan, from life... from everything. She looped her arms around his neck, and he gripped her tighter. She shuddered, the air seemed colder.

Rowan was sore from circling the apartment in his hawk form all night, he hadn't allowed himself to sleep in bed with Aelin. Especially after he had come so close to losing control last night, he didn't trust himself to be around her without doing something stupid. Rowan had grudgingly allowed her to go with Chaol so he could think clearly. But even with her out of sight, he found his thoughts drifting to her. She had avoided his eyes and subtle gestures in the morning and he was afraid she had assumed the worse, and after the sun had set he had set off to look for her.

Rowan's wings were beginning to throb so he shifted to fae form, landing on a roof near to the apartment in a crouch. A gust of wind came his way and he caught the fiery scent of his queen wafting through the air. He peered into the alley to see Aelin strutting down it, Chaol closely following her. Rowan's breath caught in his throat as Chaol grabbed Aelin, pushing her against the wall. His lips on her. For a second Aelin did nothing, then she kissed him back. Rowan snarled, as Chaol firmly grabbed her waist. Aelin's arms slithered up his chest and looped around his neck and pulled him close her. Rage, cold rage streamed through Rowan and he could feel but couldn't prevent the air turning cold as his magic reacted to his emotions.

How dare he touch her after he broke her, why would she even let him? Chaol's hands drifted down, as he kissed Aelin harder, her back arched against him and she moaned softly.

Rowan lost it when he heard her moan. He leapt from the roof sending a violent stream of wind at Chaol. Chaol stumbled backwards, away from her, it was all Rowan needed. As he descended Chaol turned towards him, Rowan punched him in the center of his chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Rowan?! What are you doing?!" Aelin screamed at him from behind. "For gods sake! What in the hell was that!?"

Rowan turned towards her, she was centimeters away and his breath caught for a moment," _He_ kissed you." he growled.

" _I_ can kiss who I please."

His breath was ragged, and he was barely restraining himself from slitting Chaol's throat. "Not him. Not after what he did." They were so close Rowan's voice was a whisper, and his eyes kept drifting down to her swollen lips.

"I can kiss _whoever_ I please." she repeated level and loud.

"You don't want to kiss him." Rowan persisted almost begging.

If Aelin didn't know better she would have sworn a glimmer of fear shown in his eyes, she took one step back and crossed her arms, "Maybe I do"

He turned away and pushed past her, letting his finger latch to hers for one fleeting moment. Rowan could feel himself crumbling at thought of them, an rushed home to her bedroom. He lay face-up, she was killing him. All he wanted was her. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing her scent to encase him.

"So.." Chaol said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He tried to keep the hope from his eyes as he faced Aelin.

"Oh shut up." Aelin muttered and stormed back out of the alley. She just wanted to forget- a distraction. But Rowan was right, she didn't want to kiss Chaol, so she turned to the good old fashioned bottle.

Rowan sat up as he heard the bedroom door crack open, it was early morning and Aelin had still not come. That's when she stumbled into the room, in the dark light all he could see was the empty gleam of her eyes. He bit his lip, as she walked towards the bed and fell onto it, staring at the ceiling. Her outstretched arm was carelessly flung across his chest. He felt the bed shift as she rolled atop of him. Her body was limp as she peered mindlessly into his eyes. Aelin sat atop him her lean legs startling Rowan.

His breath hitched as she leaned down, her mouth coming dangerously close to his before whispering in his ear, "I tried to be someone else." She inhaled deeply, "But nothing seemed to change." Aelin exhaled, "I know now, this who I really am inside."

Rowan held his breath and he suppressed a shiver as her breath creased his ear, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. She withdrew and he let out a ragged breath, her head lolled down and shoulders where thrown back. "What if I wanted to break?", she questioned, her voice empty and hollow, "What if I fell to the floor?"

Aelin raised her head, her body swaying," What if I wanted to _fight?_ " For the first time in two days she held his stare, "What would you do?"

She lowered her face, and their lips brushed, this time he couldn't repress the shiver. Rowan clenched his hands to keep from drawing her closer. She held herself there, they shared one breath. Aelin's eyes fluttered close and she slumped to the side. Her arms and legs still draped around him.

Ummm so, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I was debating even posting it but? Ehhhh. There are A LOT of 30STM references so yeah. Tell me if you liked it?


	8. Alone

Rowan lay limp on his back, Aelin's warm body pressed against his side. Her arms were draped across his chest, their legs intertwined. His breaths were ragged from the restrain it took to not draw her closer. She was drunk, he reminded himself, very drunk. When Rowan decided he could trust himself, he rolled over so he was facing Aelin. She murmured and snuggled closer to him. He drew in a sharp breath, but couldn't resist a small smile. Aelin shifted again and tucked her head under his chin. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent, drifting to sleep.

Aelin hissed as the light reached her eyes, blinding her. God. She couldn't remember anything after her first drink in the bar. Her heart caught in her throat as the bed shifted behind her. She turned, only to see sepia skin and white hair. Rowan. Thank god. She let out a sigh of relief. Unless? No, even her drunk self wouldn't be that reckless.

"You okay Princess?", Rowan asked his tone suspiciously cheery. He was staring up at her, his hair ruffled, and a mischievous glint in his pine eyes.

She groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over her head, curling in to a ball.

Rowan chuckled, "Hungover?"

The blanket bundle growled. Her head was pounding, she swore to herself never to get drunk again.

Rowan laughed and she felt the bed shift as he got up, and walked into the bathroom.

"Prepare to get up. We're going to train."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious? I don't think I can even walk!" She screamed from her cocoon.

Rowan growled from the bathroom, "And whose fault is that, princess?"

"But Rowan?" She pouted.

"You haven't trained in months. You're becoming weak and soft."

Aelin snarled.

"Prove me wrong.", she heard the bathroom door close.

When Rowan emerged Aelin was dressed and awake (barely), but not happy. She was back in her skintight black suit. Her arms were crossed and she look as if she was going to kill him. Rowan struggled to keep his eyes on hers.

"Took your sweet time didn't you prince?" She sneered.

Rowan smiled and pushed past her, "Come. Or are you scared?"

She snarled and jogged after him.

Aelin was bruised, sore, and angry. Rowan had beaten her ten to nothing, and she meant beaten. Though she hadn't trained in weeks, and could barely stand due to her hangover, he went just as hard as ever and had pounded her into the ground. She winced as she lowered herself into a chair, her whole body was throbbing. Rowan, who was leaning against the counter, gave her a guilty glance, she glared at him, sending his lips twitching upward.

Aedion walked into the kitchen. Aelin look like she had fallen from a tower, she was bruised from head to toe, and her face was twisted into a permanent wince. His eyebrows scrunched and he gave her a concerned look, completely ignoring Rowan who was lounged against the kitchen counter. Aelin hissed as she twisted her head to look at Aedion, she immediately regretted it and groaned putting her hand to her throbbing head.

"What happened?" Aedion asked, slightly on edge.

Aelin groaned again, her eyes fluttering close, "Rowan."

Aedion clenched his jaw and his eyes flickered to Rowan, who was ignoring him.

"And alcohol. Lots of alcohol."

Aedion gave an exasperated sigh, then a snarl as he remembered the word that had been terrorizing his thoughts; _carranam._

His eyes snapped back to hers, the built up rage burning there, "Aelin. We need to talk." He glanced at Rowan who was staring intently at her, " _Alone."_ To Aedion's delight Rowan tensed, "No." he snarled, his eyes finally meeting Aedion's.

Aelin rolled her eyes, and glared at Rowan, who slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"Shoo." She said gesturing at him to leave.

 _No. Anything he wants to say to you, he can say in front of me._

She snarled, _This is not the time ._

 _Will it ever be?_

 _Rowan, please just leave. For now._ She quickly added.

 _No Aelin. No. I refuse to leave._

 _Why? What are you so scared of?_

Rowan opened his mouth then shut it, biting his lip. He averted his eyes, and pushed off the counter. Rowan sighed as he stepped out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

It was unnerving when they had those wordless discussions, Aedion thought. He watched Aelin closely she pinched her nose, her eyelids fluttering close for a split second. Then she turned her attention to him, leaning back in her chair.

"What is it?" Aelin said, her mind obviously on other things.

Aedion snarled and crossed his arms, "So when were you planning on telling me that you and the Prince are carranam?"

It was her turn to snarl, "When ever I got around to it." The way he said it, like it was an insult that they were carranam, like it was her fault, made her want to punch him in the face.

Aedion growled and bared his teeth. Aelin look straight at him, she refused to feel guilty about this of all things.

"Why is it a problem the he's my carranam?" She said, her eyes unrelenting.

Rowan was one of the few things Aelin was completely irrational about. Insult him, it didn't matter who you were you were going to see flame. But Aedion refused to give up, he was just as stubborn as her, "Why? Why is it a problem? I can't believe you! First, it's a problem because-"

"Yes, why is it problem? Because if anything it makes him more reliable!", Aelin interrupted.

"No. It doesn't. It makes him more likely to _use_ you! Do you know of all the stories of fae tying up their carranams, so they can use them for their magic? They become shells!" He yelled, his panic rising.

Aelin could see the concern in his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to care, how dare he suggest that Rowan would do something like that?

"Rowan isn't like that.", She said her voice barely more than a whisper, her eyes shinning with promises of violence.

"How do you know? You've know him for what? Three months?", He sneered.

A growl rippled through the room. She forgot about her headache, her bruises, and her aching limbs, "You know nothing. About him or about me." Aelin saw him wince, but kept going. "I trust him with my life, I trust him more than any of you." She must have been feeling pretty reckless, because just for spite she added, "and that's why he is bound to me."

The room went deathly silent. She didn't even think Aedion was breathing.

"What? He's what to you?" He said finally breaking the silence.

She said nothing. He knew what she had said.

"He's bound to you!?" He screamed and Aelin flinched, this wasn't the way she had wanted him to find out.

The door swung open as Rowan stormed in. He turned directly to Aelin, "I heard shouting."

"It was my birthright!" Aedion shouted from behind him.

Rowan whirled, and the air grew cold around them. He took a step forward, but Aelin stepped in front of him.

"Aedion, you have to understand, you weren't there for me at the time-"

"You don't think I know that? It kills me every day that I wasn't there for you." Aelin bit her lip at the pain in her cousin's eyes.

"Aedion! I don't blame you for anything, the things you did, and the things you didn't do."

"But, if I could go back and prevent Rowan from being bound to me.."

Rowan tensed behind her.

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't change anything. And for that, I'm sorry."

Rowan stepped beside her, still snarling at Aedion with his arms crossed. Aedion looked up at Aelin, ignoring Rowan. His breath was shaky but he kept his face a blank mask. He turned from her and stormed out of the apartment. He didn't know what to do anymore, his one aspiration in life had been stolen from him.

Rowan sighed and turned to the queen, her back was facing him and she was hugging herself with her head bowed.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly approaching her, ignoring the urge to go after Aedion and beat him into the ground.

"Why is everything so difficult? Whatever you do, you hurt someone." She said, her voice was a void of hollow despair built up in her short life. He forgot she was only nineteen, she had been through so much, sometimes he felt that she was older than himself.

"It was so much easier when it was only me. As soon as I let someone in it all when to shit."

She lifted her chin, threw back her shoulders and strutted out of the kitchen. Leaving Rowan in the lifeless room.

 **So hoped you liked it! I'll be flying to Utah tomorrow. I'm also really sick. Thanks Pierre. Anyways, I'll be there for five weeks, so it is very likely I won't be posting for awhile... sorry. Now I've got to prepare myself for a 12 hour flight, with a layover in Atlanta. HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!**


	9. His Nothing

Chaol hadn't shown his face all day. And that was a good thing because if Rowan had seen him again he would've had hard time not punching his Aelin kissing face. Aedion hadn't come back after he stormed out, Rowan understood his anger but still... yelling at her like that. Rowan grimaced, Aelin had been avoiding everyone, mostly spending time on the roof after her and Aedion's argument. A horrible part of him was glad for it because all he could think about (even with her not around him) was her fragile weight atop him, her soft lips brushing his, her hopeless words, and the horrible relief he had gotten when she had awoken with no memory of their time. Rowan shook his head as he opened the door to Aelin's bedroom. He had considered not sleeping in her room, but it would've called attention to the tension between them, if you could call it that, it was all him. She was blissfully oblivious.

He tensed as a soft mournful melody floated through the apartment.

The voice was distinctly Aelin, it was mesmerizing, it was soft, mournful, open and closed. Why had he never heard her sing before? Well he had.. but only when he had been tattooing her..

She was approaching the bedroom, while Rowan just stood frozen in front of the bed, not quite able to get past the beauty of that voice.

Aelin opened the door with a soft click. Oblivious to Rowan.

Her voice faded as she saw Rowan. He was staring at her, his eyes unreadable. They stood there in silence, both frozen.

Until Rowan's cold, calm, and collected voice cracked the icy tension,"You never told me you could sing."

She raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in those turquoise eyes.

 _My apologies Prince._

Rowan looked away before his eyes could slide to her lips. She eyed him suspiciously before walking to her closet. No doubt to change into one of those insufferable nightgowns. He stood in the same position, same stance, the song drifting through his mind. Until he look up as he heard a sharp tapping on the window. Small rocks were hitting the window, after glancing at the closet, he approached the window, opened and leaned out, his hand automatically resting on his dagger.

There below in the dark alley, was the man from the bar, the one who had been touching her. Rowan blinked away his anger. He was slim, and smartly dressed. The man had dark hair and the eyes to match. His puzzled expression lasted for only a second before melting into an amused smile.

"Umm.. sorry, I thought this was Celeana's room." His voice was rhythmic and smooth, dripping with charisma.

"It is.", Rowan growled.

The man raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Oh..." He glanced around him, "Should I come back later?"

Rowan snarled, but Aelin pushed past him clothed in one of her scandalize nightgown.

"Shut it Ray."

The man's smirk grew, "Not before I complement you on your attire, been awhile since I've seen you like _this."_ His eyes rolled over her body.

Rowan growled again, and advanced but Aelin pushed him back.

Ray glanced at him, "Are you sure I shouldn't come back later?"

Aelin shifted away from Rowan and sighed, "What do you want?"

The man tensed and became deathly still, focusing solely on her, his voice losing all warmth, "He knows you're here. You should have never taken that job."

Aelin nodded, dismissing him, and closed the window. Leaned against it, he watched as she adjusted to the weight of yet another obstacle.

And strolled into bathroom with not as much as a glance in his direction. Nor an explanation for the man that had been fondling her, who apparently gave her a contract showing up at her window and seen her in a nightgown, or who knew she was here.

She emerged from the bathroom to a very pissy Rowan leaning against the window, scowling at her. Aelin grimaced and looked away, preparing herself for another stupid argument.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Her eyebrows furrowed at the unexpected softness in his voice, she glanced at him. Damn, he was acting weird...

Aelin's brows rose and she met his eyes. "Anything, _you'd_ like to tell me?", she questioned, her eyes narrowing.

It was his turn to look away, "Who is he," He scowled,"Ray?"

Rowan still didn't meet her eyes. She pursed her lips, "A friend."

He looked up at Aelin, the softness gone, "Didn't seem that way."

Her brows rose higher, _Jealous?_

Rowan growled and looked away. Yes, he was jealous. Insanely so. Just the thought of... Ray, drove him mad. And the thought of Chaol, that he had kissed her, and after all he had done, she had let him, made him want to tear down buildings. But he said nothing has Aelin walked over to one of her lavish chairs and slung herself across it.

A moment of tense silence passed, before Aelin leaned forward in her chair.

"Rowan.." She said with such softness, it made him want to tell her everything, what had happened last night, how much he loved her, how beautiful and perfect she was, how he never wanted to leave her side. How he would go through hell for her, and how every time she touched- or even looked at him it set a stream of happiness through him. How she had dragged him from his hell, how all he wanted was to hold her, kiss her, and cherish her for the rest of his immortal existence. How when she bled, he bled. What nightmare jerked him awake each night, and made him want to hurl his guts out, how it had stop being Lyria, and started being her. He no longer reached across the bed for Lyria, he reached for Aelin, for his Fireheart, for his... for his _nothing .. she was his nothing._

He flinched at the realization that made him want to stop. Just stop. Because in the end he was her nothing, and she was his nothing, and it killed him.

"Who knows you're here?" Rowan said, still not daring to look at her, for fear that all his thoughts would be read in his eyes.

Aelin hesitated before answering, her eyes still inspecting Rowan. She sighed and look at the ceiling, "Abroynn. Abroynn knows."

Rowan's eyes snapped to hers, "What are you going to do?"

Aelin look back, but her eyes were empty, "I'll deal with it."

 _"Aelin"_

 **Hai! Back from the US of A, but school starts next thursday for me... ehhhh. Originally had lyrics for the song that Aelin was singing, but I got rid of them, hope it still works. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ONLY A MONTH TILL EoS COMES OUT!**

 _ **Someone (a commenter on ) brought up that there are a few spelling mistakes (or grammar) in these works, I couldn't reply to them, but here's why:**_ **So, spelling, I just suck at it, and these mistakes my spell check didn't catch, so, yeah. Grammar, just stupid mistakes, and I hate proofreading so yeah. Sorry. They also brought up that sometimes when it should be 'he' it's 'the', that is bc I guess one time I wrote he instead of the, and my spellchecker got it, but instead of clicking correct it I clicked always correct it, so now it automatically 'corrects' he to the, I try to go through and fix it, but I guess I missed some. Sorry for all of it.**

 **Also I'm planning on making a ACOTAR (well actually ACOMAF) and TOG crossover, so tell me if you would want that?**

 **I'm reading Cursed CHild right now, almost done, I really like it, like 3.5 out of 5(I LOVE the characters, but the plots ehhh?). QOTD: Who do you ship more Scorpius X Rose or Scorpius X Albus? ANS: Scorpius X Albus (I also really like him with Rose though)**


	10. The Prince

Aelin focused on Rowan's heavy, constant, reassuring breathing. She had had enough of waiting around. When Rowan had come she had decided to wait a little, to let him and Aedion adapt to each other, to sharing her. But weeks had come and gone, and they had made no progress, still snarling, having those insufferable staring contests, along with the rest of unending territorial bullshit. It was now, or never.

She was going to have to investigate the castle and- and- so much. So much. And now she had to deal with Abroynn. Aelin swallowed, and squeezed her eyes shut. Trying not to scream or curse for Rowan's sake. For the hundredth or so time this night, she tried to slip into sleep.

But no, it seemed like hours and she still couldn't sleep. Aelin was itching to start, to go to the castle and investigate. Well, night would be ideal- but she hadn't told Rowan.. but she would be back before he woke, and she wasn't going to fight- Aelin bit her lip. Yep. She was going.

As smoothly and silently as humanly possible- humanly, damn her non-fae form- she rose from the bed. And near silently padded to the closet. Rowan didn't even stir.

In the closet, Aelin had switched out her nightgown for her old, familiar, leather suit, and holstered her daggers to her thighs. She now crept across the bedroom floor, avoiding all the creaky boards, which were imprinted in her mind and exited the bedroom, not risking to close the door behind her.

Aelin bit her lip before strutting out into the cool night, she was a little concerned what would happened if Aedion or Rowan awoke to find her missing. But mostly she wasn't sure she could stomach seeing Dorian. She shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind and continued down the alleyways, her eyes on the beacon of light which was the glass castle.

It was surrounded. Completely. By Valg, by men. She stiffened as she saw one Valg that the others shied away from, that held himself with the arrogance of a king. The Valg tilted his head upward, for a second Aelin's breath caught- luckily she was down wind. They would not smell her. But her heart dropped as the moonlight casted on his face: unruly black hair, piercing blue eyes, and sharp features. It was him- Dorian- in so many ways, but in so many more it was not. This Dorian stood too straight and rigid, his eyes were devoid of Dorian's usual kindness and youth, and- and that collar. Aelin could feel the pressure build behind her eyes, there seemed to be none of the boy she loved, of her dear friend. She looked away before the sob could rise from her throat. Aelin spent the rest of the night observing the guards, memorizing their positions and cycles- and the far too few moments where the castle was vulnerable. But her mind never drifted far from the prince. It seem as though every way she looked there was another choice to be made, one with no good options- no lesser evil. Just evil.

Aelin saw the night turn to gray, and made her way back to the warehouse. She might have stayed a little too long, but she felt no need to rush. And didn't stop herself from staring at the door for a good fifteen minutes trying to adjust to the new weight on her heart.

When she opened the door it was still dark in the apartment, that was a good sign. As quietly as she could she nudged the still ajar door open. Aelin swallowed. The bed was unmade and crumbled... and Rowan-less.

Her head was slammed into the wall as a warm solid body pushed her against the wall.

"Rowan- it's me." she grunted.

A hoarse voice far too close to her ear snarled, "I know."

He held her there for a second. Torn between embracing her and inhaling her scent, or ripping her throat out for scaring him so much.

Aelin gasped when Rowan finally released her. She didn't even have a second to recover before he turned her around, checking for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine."

He growled but let her go. She turned to face him, he was staring at the ground, in the clothes he had fell asleep in, his short silver hair was ruffled- he must've been running his hands through it. For the hundredth time this week a silence hung between them. Damn, she hated this. Not being able to talk to him. Aelin chewed on her cheek and headed to the closet.

Rowan's hands were shaking- she had no idea. How reliant he was on her. How terrified he had been to awake to the empty bed. He had questions, so many questions. And he would be damned if Aelin didn't answer them.

He was surprised when Aelin emerged from the closet in one of his shirts. It was enormous on her, reminding Rowan just how small she was compared to him. Which was easy to forget with her larger than life attitude. A growl that he almost voiced went through his blood, it was a growl of pure fae male satisfaction. Though she oblivious to what it meant, to him, to fae, by wearing his shirt she was encased in his scent. For a moment all the urgent questions were wiped from Rowan's mind along with all his anger, and not the first time he found himself clenching his fists in an effort to keep himself from pulling Aelin close.

"Where did you go?" he said too quietly.

Aelin grumbled and waved her hand dismissively, sliding under the bedsheets.

Rowan snarled and sat on the bed next to her, "Aelin." he growled, putting as much icy coldness as he could in his eyes and words. Desperately trying to ignore how her scent was intermingled with his.

Aelin looked up at him, only now he saw the weight that was bearing down on her, weight that he would do anything to lessen.

"Fireheart?" he said softly and gently stroked her hair. Silently cursing himself for lacking the self control.

Aelin bit her lip. It would be good to tell him. Good for her. Good for him, to let him help, and to try and open things back up between them. She took a deep breath and began to tell him. When she got to the part about Dorian she broke into tears, and the next thing she knew she was wrapped around him, and he was holding her. His scent enveloping her.

They stayed like that until she had no more tears to cry. Until he laid her back down onto the mattress with heart breaking gentleness. Rowan made to move away but her voice stopped him.

"Stay?"

He nodded and layed back down beside her, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her closer.

After a moment of no objection, he leaned forward and whispered, "Disappear like that again and I will kill you."

Aelin made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a scoff before murmuring, "Territorial fae bastard"

 **I'm going to try and finish this story before EoS comes out. So the ending might be a little rushed and sloppy? Sorry! But then I'll start my ACOMAF and TOG crossover! And I'll probably want to write another TOG fanfic with the plot development from EoS!**

 **(Hey guys if u haven't already check out charliebowater on instagram (I believe she has a tumblr and all that good stuff too) she does AMAZING fanart of ACOMAF and TOG! Like this is some professional shiz)**


	11. Blood, Pine, and Snow

_Aelin drifted into consciousness, she could hear the violent pelting of rain on the apartment's walls, along with the chilly gusts of wind that rustled her hair and the sheets draped over her. And though Aelin's eyes were closed, she could feel his presence, the calm coldness that perfectly contrasted her blazing fire. She shivered as another gust of wind swept through the open window, instinctively she inched towards his warmth, ignoring the damp sheets- no doubt from the rain. And then Aelin drifted back to the void._

 _Aelin blindly reached out craving the warmth of his skin. Her eyes snapped open when she felt no warmth- no skin. First she smelt it, both so familiar, blood, blood- and pine and snow. Then she felt the thick sticky liquid. Finally her eyes adjusted, she wished they hadn't. Red. Red everywhere. The dampness had not been rain it had been blood. But not her parent's blood. She sat up, slowly- stunned. Not daring to breathe. She swallowed, skin peeled away. Revealing muscles and stark white teeth- beautifully contrasted by those green empty eyes. Not deep brown- not Sam's eyes. The throat, the brutal slash not on Nehemiah's thin ebony neck. Rowan's blood on the sheets. Rowan's skin stripped away. Rowan's neck gleefully butchered. Rowan. Rowan. Rowan. Was she screaming?_

Was someone calling her name? Aelin felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her from the bed. Her eyes shot open as she was pulled upright, into someone's lap. Aelin shut her mouth, and the screaming stopped. A hand protectively on her stomach was pushing her into their chest. She couldn't see anything. What had happened to the sunlight that was shining through the open window? Aelin could feel a hot breath on her ear, murmuring indecipherable words laced with concern. Finally she let out the breath she had been holding, when she inhaled her senses were filled with pine and snow. Pine and snow, with no blood. Aelin let out a sob of relief, and twisted around in his lap. She slung her arms around his neck, burying her face in it's crook, just inhaling Rowan.

Rowan sighed, silently thanking the gods she was at least physically unharmed. Though it was probably just a particularly bad nightmare, he still clutched the dagger he had grabbed when she had screamed in one hand. He pulled Aelin closer when he heard frantic footsteps in the apartment, and though he knew they were Aedion, he did nothing to stop the vicious growl that rose from his throat as the door swung open.

Aedion held a dagger in each hand, his eyes flickering to Aelin, who had not moved from Rowan's lap.

"What happened?" He half-yelled.

Rowan only snarled.

Aedion bared his teeth but seemed to think better of it when his eyes flicked back to Aelin.

"Is she hurt?", he said softly.

"Physically? no." Rowan replied. "Someone should check the perimeter." he continued.

Aedion took several steps towards the bed and outstretched his arms, "I'll hold her while you go check."

"You go check, I'm not leaving her."

"I don't take orders from you" He seethed, teeth bared.

Rowan's gaze darkened, "Don't do it for me, do it for her."

Both held the others gaze, refusing to break, monitoring each movement.

Aedion bit his lip, "Fine."

Sparing a glance at Aelin whose breathing had become deep and even- probably asleep, he turned and glided out the door.

Rowan shifted to a more comfortable position, careful not to wake her. He reached across the bed, pulling the blanket over her. Then tried to lay her down onto the mattress, but she only gripped him tighter. He sighed and put his knife on the bedside table, still within reach. Rowan scooted backwards, propping them up against the wall. For a second he sat there, Aelin in his lap, her face still buried in his neck. He pursed his lips, what had she dreamt about?

Rowan looked up as Aedion came back into the room.

"Nothing." Aedion said sternly.

"Good."

Rowan looked down at Aelin, expecting Aedion to return to his own room.

"I'm staying here for tonight."

Rowan looked up, his eyes darkening, "No you're not."

Aedion fought the urge to swallow, "I'm her cousin, if she wakes up again I want to be there to comfort her."

"She doesn't need you to comfort her, and if she needs someone I am here."

"I'm her cousin." He repeated.

Rowan bared his teeth in a vicious smile, "I'm her carranam. And blood bound."

Aedion clenched his fist around the dagger that was still in his hand. Rowan, of course, noticed, his smile only grew wider.

"Don't do it for me, Prince. Do it for her." Aedion retorted

He had had enough, Rowan shifted but before he could stand, the bundle in his arms murmured, "Let him stay."

He snarled, earning a hit on the back from Aelin. He ground his teeth but turned to gently roll her onto the mattress, though she resisted.

Aedion who was grinning ear to ear cheerfully asked, "Where?"

Aelin, not bothering to look up, dismissively patted the empty mattress to her right. Rowan's growl was cut off by Aelin reaching behind her to grab Rowan's wrist, tugging him down onto mattress.

Aedion swaggered to the bed and plopped himself down on the other side of Aelin. There was a fair distance between him and Aelin but Rowan still couldn't resist wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Aedion glared at Rowan, who glared right back.

"No fae bullshit." she said groggily yet stern.

Aedion gave him a look before rolling over.

 **So I've heard that a lot of people dislike EoS. And I'm terrified that I won't like it. I think SJM might just be getting hate from people that don't ship Rowaelin, so maybe they became mates? NO SPOILERS THOUGH. I will find you and make what they did to Sam look merciful if you spoil me. Also, I'm like WAY behind on my writing schedule to finish this story before EoS, but I'M TRYING. School as just sucked the life from me...**

 **BTW in earlier chapters it was established that in this fanfic Aedion had a crush on Aelin, that's completely out the window. No crush. Purely Platonic.**

 **LIKE I CAN HANDLE MY SOUL BEING SPLIT INTO A MILLION PIECES, BUT I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE JUST NOT LIKING EOS!**

 **So... hope you liked the chapter?**


	12. The Conclusion

Aelin woke up sandwiched between two toned bodies. Rowan's arm was protectively wrapped around her waist while Aedion was gently holding her arm. Neither of them were awake, she could remember very little of the events after her nightmare, she swallowed. The nightmare, it made her want to throw up, even though she was here, lying right next to him.

Aedion's eyes fluttered open, and he gave her a concerned look, "You okay?" he whispered.

Despite Aelin's urge to vomit, she offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand. She felt Rowan's arm tighten around her, she guessed he was awake now too. Aedion squeezed her hand back and nodded, before getting up from the bed. Aelin peeled herself from Rowan's arms and despite his grunt of protest rushed over to Aedion and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him grin like an idiot, before closing the door behind him.

Aelin pranced back to bed and nestled next to the disgruntled fae. Rowan's hair was sticking up at all angles and he looked like shit, "Did you sleep at all?" she said with a frown.

Rowan just growled, rolled over, and pulled the blankets higher over himself.

"Sorry.", she grimaced.

He grunted.

Aelin braced herself on his shoulder and leaned over to give him a small kiss on the cheek, "Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

He sighed and turned over, surrendering to her, "What was the nightmare about?"

Aelin looked away, "Just the usual stuff"

She was lying, he knew, and she knew he knew. But Rowan didn't push, they had promised to give each other space. As much as he hated it.

Aelin felt like shit. Aedion, Rowan, and her had been arguing the whole day about their plan. Not to mention every time she looked at Rowan she remembered how he had been in her dream. None of the plans were going to work. She saw that. What they needed was a third party to help them. Aelin swallowed, and crawled into bed next to Rowan. She wasn't planning on sleeping though.

Rowan snapped from sleep when he heard Aelin, who should be laying beside him, crawl out from the bed. It was only a slight thud and rustle, and he sunk further into the mattress when she had completely gotten up from bed, but he had been expecting and waiting for her to try to sneak out again. Rowan made sure to keep his breathing deep and even. Yes, she could be going to the bathroom- nope. By straining his ears he could hear her pad over to the closet. Goddamn it. Goddamn her. Was she that determined to be independent? Should he confront her? Or let her go and follow her? If he confronted her it would just into a big argument that ended in him giving in to her. If he followed her he could keep an eye on her, and intervene if she was in trouble. Rowan had made his mind, he would trail her. He waited for Aelin to strap on her weapons, and creep out the door before rushing to the closet.

In one minute flat he had disrobed, pulled on more appropriate clothing, strapped two daggers to himself, and grabbed a sword. It was a useful skill he had picked up after 300 years of mindlessly fighting wars. Once Rowan was outside it was easy to pick up her scent, she wasn't that far from him and he stayed at least a block behind her. He wished he could shift and follow her from the sky but his magic was unreachable, locked away.

Rowan trailed Aelin for fifteen minutes, through the slums into a rather wealthy area to a extremely wealthy area. She stopped at a mansion. Almost a castle, and ascended the steps. Aelin knocked on the door three times, then waited. It took thirty seconds for the door to open. A man. Lythe. Probably in his thirties, answered. He was in a lavish suit, and his blood red hair was neatly combed back. He did not bother to hide the wicked malice in his grin. Abroynn. Rowan's heartbeat quickened as he pulled her into an embrace. Aelin didn't resist. They exchanged a few words before he beckoned her inside, closing the door behind him. First it was rage. Mostly for Abroynn, but also for Aelin. Going to snoop around the castle was on thing. But going willingly into that monster's house without telling anyone was needlessly reckless. The rage was quickly replaced by worry. His queen- Aelin, was alone with that monster in his natural habitat. And Rowan had no way to get to her. Or even see what was going on inside.

Rowan had searched all around for an entrance into the keep. But to no avail. His only option was the front doors. It had been thirteen minutes. He had been counting. It she wasn't out in seventeen minutes, he was going through those doors.

He was crouched on the roof of a mansion nearby, counting seconds. Four more minutes and he would break those doors open. Sitting here with only time to count had given him a lot of time to imagine what was happening to her in there. Each more gruesome and life shattering than the last. It was a miracle he had been able to resist charging in there this long. Three minutes.

At the last second Aelin finally emerged. Unharmed. Rowan was close to tears with relief. He sat there, watching her, running his fingers through his hair, and holding his head in his hands. She was safe. After the paralyzing relief had melted into fury for her reckless actions he rushed back.

Rowan got there a few minutes before her. Just enough time to cook in the thoughts of what would've happened if he hadn't woken and she hadn't returned. If she had not come out of those doors. If she had been hurt by that monster and if by the time he had gotten there it had been too late. Not only that she would be gone. Not only that he would be alone. But that she would never know what he felt. How much he cared. Because he was too wrapped in pride and fear to tell her anything. Not even that he had missed her.

Aelin walked in, oddly feeling more free than she had in a long time. It was all wiped away by Rowan, who was sitting on the bed, head hung so his hair was spilling in front his eyes. Awake. Shit. She braced herself for the storm. But instead of a whirlwind of violence and fangs, he tilted his head up and met her eyes.

In the coldest and most empty voice that made her bones want to crawl away he said, "Do you enjoy dragging me through hell?"

She swallowed, Aelin much prefered the growling and snarling.

"Or do you not care?"

He turned his head back to the wall, and his posture broke again. Head down in his hands. Completely closed again. She stood there, unsure what to do or say. She did care, of course. But maybe it was better he thought she didn't. She turned and went to change fro bed, no longer feeling free.

When Aelin returned he hadn't moved. She frowned, but climbed under the covers opposite to him. After a few minutes he did the same, their backs faced each other. She was so exhausted, and fell asleep soon after.

It had to have been hours. Aelin was sleeping like the dead beside him. But he couldn't join her. Rowan's head was still swarming. He had come to a conclusion. He loved her. He loved Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. And he didn't think he ever wouldn't. No matter what she did. It scared the shit out of him. He could handle wars, and he had thought he could handle anything life threw at him, but he was wrong. Rowan couldn't handle this. It felt like he was going to explode. And if he didn't do something about he was going to break down and tell her. And ruin everything. So he did, but like a coward. First he whispered it, in the old language. Repeating it over and over. When she didn't wake up he whispered it in the common language. Over and Over. He told her everything. Every thought he had ever had about her. Every time he hadn't wanted to tell her or hold her and didn't. Rowan stopped keeping track of languages, and it was a muffled abomination of the old and the common. He said it so quietly, that he even had to strain to hear his voice. After he had told her everything, he whispered that he loved her until the words were muddled and he didn't even know what language he was speaking. It was pathetic, but helped to dampen that flame that threaten to explode at any moment and destroy everything. She was all he had. She was all he needed, and she was all he wanted.

 **So... hope you liked. EoS IS ALMOST HERE! EEEEKKK! But that also means my deadline for this story is rapidly approaching... and I AM WAY BEHIND MY WRITING SCHEDULE. I'M Planning on writing at least 2 chapters today (probably 3). I'll release one or two more today, and the final** _ **last**_ **one tomorrow. Hopefully that will give u enough ToG content to survive till EoS. Then this story will be done! Kinda sad but still cool, I really hope you guys like the ending, i'm a little worried u guys wont like it but...**

 **ALSO THERE MAY BE A FEW PLOT HOLES. Such as at the beginning Rowan was able to use his magic but he can't anymore. So let's just ignore that he could originally... XP**


	13. You Don't Have a Choice

Aelin woke up with an odd mixture of dread and weightlessness. She couldn't think of a better way to die, besides maybe the effect it would have on Rowan and Aedion. That would be a downside, but they would get over it. She had woken up late morning, thanks to her midnight adventure. Rowan had already gotten up. From the sounds coming from the kitchen he was probably arguing with Aedion about strategies. Which was useless. Today was it.

Rowan had been arguing with Aedion for hours while his queen slept. The Prince was hopelessly naive.

"If we were lucky, we could slip in there-"

"We won't be lucky." Rowan growled for the hundredth time. If there was one truth it was that if things could go wrong, they did. Aedion sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Just then the queen walked in, meeting neither of their eyes.

Soon after Aelin had emerged, Aedion dove straight into his plan. Which was pointless, she already had a plan. But she let him talk, if only to delay telling them of it from another hour. She stood staring at the table, avoiding both of their eyes. Aedion didn't seem to notice, but Rowan was burning holes into her, trying to catch her eye at every moment.

Aedion's plan had some major holes in it, and relied mostly on hopes and luck. She glanced out the window, it was around noon. In two hours she would meet Abroynn's man, who would give her the ring. The ring was a replica of the Ashryver King of Wendlyn's ring. The man she was suppose to kill. She would waltz into the castle, claim she had returned from her mission, use the ring as proof. At two thirty Abroynn's men would explode the tower, freeing magic. Then she would burn the king, and if she had a choice, she would slit Dorian's throat, rather than let him burn in agony. She knew she wouldn't make it out. Aelin never planned to. It would be a good way to die, maybe freeing the empire from the king's rule would earn her a place in heaven. She would never grow old, but she had never planned to. She would leave the kingdom in the hands of Rowan and Aedion. Aedion would be king, Rowan would hopefully stay by his side. And Aelin would finally be free, which was all she ever wanted. She fiddled with the letter in her pocket.

Rowan and Aedion were arguing again, _"You can't rely on luck." he_ insited.

"Well what's your plan?"

Rowan didn't get a chance to open his mouth, "It doesn't matter, I have a plan." She proclaimed, still staring at the table.

Just like that the aggression was gone from the room, "What's your plan?" Rowan prompted.

She look up and smirked, finally meeting their eyes, "You're not going to like it."

They had moved to the living room, she had told them the plan, with only minor interruptions and no uproar. Yet.

Rowan was stood face blank, but she could see the storm in his eyes, Aedion look as if he didn't quite believe her, and his eyes kept flickering to Rowan as if he was waiting for him to say something. Rowan was staring at her so intensely it made her want to cower, but she stared back, shoulders back head high, distant.

"It's suicide." He stated. His demeanor not changing in the slightest.

 _I know._

The damn broke and Rowan slammed his fists on the table, teeth barred, "You want us to wait here, while you waltz into that castle with no hope, or intention of returning?"

Aelin said nothing, she did not flinch, or grimace, she meet those eyes has he straightened, crossing his arms, and with a grim no short of savage, taunted "Do you really think we would let you?"

Aelin let her eyes wander to Aedion who looked like he was preparing to pounce, on her or Rowan she did not know.

In the level voice of Queen she responded, as her eyes returned to his " I don't think you have a choice."

Rowan's grin grew wider, fully exposing his fangs, and his eyes grew darker, _Oh, is that so?_ He was going to rip her apart.

Aelin's lips tugged upward in an equally savage and cruel smirk, "You're bound to me. You don't have a choice." If he hadn't already regretted binding himself to her, he sure would now.

And then his demeanor crashed. For in that second all his walls broke, his grin melted and the look on his face was one of pure horror.

"I'm not bound to you." Aedion growled.

Fighting past her shock, she swiveled to him and clicked her tongue, "I'll guess I'll have to be more creative then."

Her head snapped back to Rowan when she heard a thud. He was on his knees only a few feet away from her, he had done nothing to mask the horror in his eyes. It was the first time Rowan had ever bowed or kneeled to Aelin, and she despised it. It was wretched.

"Don't go. Please. I'll do anything." His voice was hoarse and raw, and it killed her.

Aelin could feel the pressure build behind her eyes, but she would not cry. She stooped down in front of him, they were inches apart, but she did not touch him, for fear it would break both of them. She reached inside herself and found the bond that chained him to her.

"Stay in the house. Do not follow me. Keep Aedion in the house with you. Don't hurt him- severely." She commanded, tugging the bond. Rowan gagged, his face was white and he wouldn't look away from her, like he was trying to sway her but didn't know what to say or do. She dropped the queen act and really looked at him, "And please, please, stay with Aedion. Help him. For me?" she looked away as she pulled out the letter from her pocket, handing it to him, "Open this when I die."

"If." Rowan croaked. Aelin offered him a small smile and looked away.

"Who will rule?" Aedion frantically questioned. He was in denial, that the cousin he had lost and just refound was going to be taken away again.

Aelin looked away from Rowan and met his eyes, "You will."

"I'm not a king."

"I was never a queen." she admitted. Aelin was waiting for Aedion to try and stop her, physically, to ensure that bound thing had worked.

Sure enough Aedion took one step forward and before he could even lift his foot to take another, Rowan had him pinned to a wall.

She didn't risk looking at Rowan's face who was streaked with tears, as she grabbed her weapons and left. Before closing the door behind her, she looked at them over her shoulder, "I'm sorry." Aelin then look only at Rowan, _To whatever end._

Even through the closed door she could hear them both roaring her name.

 **PLEASE LIKE IT *CROSSING MY FINGERS* I BEG YOU**

 **I'm going to write the next chapter now, but I'll probably post it tomorrow. And it will probably be the last chapter for the story.**


	14. To Whatever End

Aelin burned as Duke Perrington and The King burned. Too much magic, too fast. But it was working, it had been so fast they hadn't had the time to react. Aelin wasn't sure what was worse: The agony of one's skin melting and blood boiling, or Dorian's blood on her hands. She had tried, she had looked for a hint of Dorian. But he was gone, and she knew there was somethings that were worse that death. Let Chaol hate her. At least she was able to give him a painless death, clean and quick. Maybe when she finally burned to ash she would see him. Who was she kidding? Wherever he was going, she would never make it there. Hell was her final destination. At least she would have Rowan. But she prayed he didn't join her soon. Rowan, Rowan, Rowan...

She burned until only her screams remained, and then Aelin went out, but the fire was still there in her, she was burning out. As she reached the bottom of her well, her flamed turned back to blue. With her last ounce of strength she reached inside her, finding all the bounds that tied her to him. She ignored the one that was one sided, that chained Rowan to her in blood, She paused at the one that bound them as equals, she could feel his wind and ice through it, it intertwined their magic. Aelin reached deeper, for the bond she had denied and ignored, it marked them as equals, it wove them together, not their magic, but their souls. The mating bond. Aelin pulled, not to beckon but just to say that she knew and she was sorry. Aelin didn't dare accept it though, if she did it would have only made it harder for him. Aelin could feel herself slip away, the only thing holding her to the world was the bond. She felt the pulse that smelt of pine and snow, before letting go, and surrendering to death.

Rowan hadn't obeyed all her orders, he had not waited till her death to read her letter. He had read it as soon she had left:

 _Rowan._

 _If I know you, and I do, I'm probably not dead yet. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you and Aedion like this. And I'm sorry for a lot of other things too. There's something you have to know though, and I'm a coward for not telling you in person. I was awake. I was awake last night when you told me that you loved me, and all the other things. I love you too Rowan. I want you to know that. When you whispered that, and talked of how you had known for so long but had fought it, that's when I felt the bond. The mating bond. It was the hardest thing in the world- to keep still, keep breathing. Under different circumstances I would have accepted it right then and there. It was not only that I was going to die the next day that kept me though, so don't you dare think you could have prevented it. Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. It was because in the end I am- was- mortal, and you are immortal. I would've grown old while you stayed young, and I know, you would love me no matter what. But...In the end my death would be inevitable, and it would just be harder on both of us, so it was better never to venture down that path._

 _I can think of no better way to die. Besides the effects it will have on you two, I can see very little down sides. I never had to know the bitter disappointment of failing to do something I was able to do in my youth. I never had to watch and feel my body decay. I died for my land, saving those I love. Please tell Aedion this as well._

 _Be strong Rowan. I know now it may seem like there is no hope in the world. But after Lyria, there was me, and I'm sure someone else will come, hopefully someone immortal and less reckless._

 _You said that I pulled you from hell, you pulled me from hell too, Rowan. I love you._

 _Please stay with Aedion. Be Happy. Enjoy life for me. Don't cry for me, I am finally free. Maybe in another life we can find each other again, and this time live united for eternity._

 _Remember, you are Rowan Whitethorn, and you will not be afraid._

 _To Whatever End, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius._

Rowan was roaring, he had felt the tug on the bond. And he had felt her let go, and he had felt the blood and carranam snap, and the mating bond dissolve. He had felt every blow she had received before, and he had felt her agony as she burned.

Aedion was frantically asking him something, tears rolling down his face. But Rowan couldn't hear what he said. He clutched his face in his hands he wanted to tear off his own skin. Aedion was shaking him, he couldn't meet his eyes, they were so much like hers, but so different. He didn't think he would ever be able to look in his eyes again.

Through his anguish Rowan realized that he was no longer bound by her commands. He shoved Aedion away from him and sprinted, he had been so overwhelmed he hadn't realized when his magic was freed. Once Rowan had abandoned the Warehouse, which he doubted he would ever return to for it was bathed in her scent, he fought against the lump in his throat and shifted. He bulleted towards the castle, barely noticing the ruble surrounding it.

When Rowan was above the castle he nose dove, forgetting to pull up to lessen the impact he slammed into the ground when he shifted back to fae. He cut his hands and knees on shards of glass as he pulled himself up. The castle had melted, _melted_ there was an oozing hole of glowing read glass where the throne room had been, inside everything was ashes. He saw no bodies or bones, not even flame. It was like all that had been left of her had vanished. Rowan realized that in one hundred years, when Aedion and Chaol were dead, he would be the only one alive that had known her. And in thousand she would just be a name, but a name all children of Terrasen would know. Someday even the name would be washed away, by then he hoped he would have joined her in the afterlife, but if not Rowan would remember.

The castle was in chaos, people were rushing all over not even noticing the stumbling fae in their midst. Rowan was running to run, he caught snippets of their conversations. The prince, King, and Duke had all been burnt. No one even spoke her name. Good. They didn't deserve to even hear her name. Much Less speak it.

Rowan was blinded by the harsh light as he skidded to a halt. A lavish room, filled to the brim with books. A library. He choked. Aelin's favorite place. He ran his eyes along the shelves, so many books she would never be able to read. He grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, pushing down the ice that threatened to incase him. He would not become who he had become after Lyria had died. He would stay with Aedion, even if he was never able to look him in the eyes again, for her. For Aelin. When he opened his eyes he saw a book lying on the table. He did not remember it being there before. Curiosity got the better of him and he took a step forward. ' _The Walking Dead '_ the cover read.

Aedion was starting to think Rowan would never come back. He didn't care. Aelin was dead. His wonderful glorious cousin was dead. He knew because Rowan had been able to run out of the house. Aedion knew he could leave too, but it felt as if leaving would be admitting she was gone. He sobbed. Gone. Aelin, gone. Again. He hadn't been able to protect her the first time, and he hadn't been able to protect her now. And this time she was dead, not missing. No hope.

Aedion's head snapped up when he heard the door close. Rowan stood there. So, he had returned. Rowan's eyes were red and puffy, much like Aedion's. His knees and hands were bleeding and Aedion thought he could see glass shards.

Rowan was looking at his chest when he said, "In her letter, she said that she was happy to die for her land. But she was sorry she left you alone."

Aedion swallowed and thought about that for a second before asking, "What did the rest of the letter say?"

Rowan snarled, and his eyes rose to his temple. Still not looking Aedion in the eyes, "That is none of your business." he stated before storming out of the apartment again.

Rowan was on the roof. He never wanted to go into the bedroom again. He reached behind him and pulled out the book. It fell open to a page in his hand, the title said: _Resurrecting the Dead._ He would pull her from her hell again, even if it meant ripping apart the afterlife and selling his soul to the dark lord.

 **A moment of silence.**

 **Good. First I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my black, soulless, heart for supporting my writing. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF** _ **THIS**_ **STORY. I really really hope you liked the ending, heart shattering was what I was going for. I'm actually terrified you guys will be disappointed so... please like it.**

 **!EOS COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

 **Have no fear my children! Though this is the last installment of this story, I AM WRITING A ACOMAF X TOG crossover next! Rowaelin and Feysand (of course! Like is there even an option?)**

 **I am sooooo excited to read EoS! ANd I bet it will give me a lot of ideas for the ACOMAF X ToG crossover, that being said this is a strictly NO SPOILER SECTION. If you spoil me I will rip the skin from your groin stretch it over your head, down your spine and sew it to your ass.**


	15. Please Read

I have published the first chapter in my new **TOG X ACOMAF** crossover, so please check that out! **EoS SPOILERS**

I also have started a **Rowaelin one shot** compilation, the first one is also up, it starts with a Hogwarts AU! **No Spoilers**

It would be great if you guys could check them out, have fun!


End file.
